Użytkownik:Amity.Gala
~Niech Bóg Cię błogosławi na moim profilu~ thumb|200px Jestem Amity, bardziej rozpoznawana jako Galaxy*Supernova, lub Rochelle117. Bardzo lubię Monster High, a moją ulubioną postacią jak na ten czas jest Cleo de Nile i oczywiście Bonita Femur, choć lista postaci, które lubię jest tak długa, że wymienianie wszystkich postaci zajęłoby mi wieczność, ale jeśli Was to zainteresuje to wejdźcie na Monster High Wiki, tam znajdziecie pełną listę moich lalek i ulubionych postaci (kolejność nieustalona, a wręcz śmiem twierdzić, dowolna). Moja przygoda z tym uniwersum rozpoczęła się podczas pewnego wiosennego wieczoru w 2009 roku. Weszłam na stronę Mattela w poszukiwaniu nowości. I natknęłam się na nią. Na Lagoonę z serii podstawowej. Wtedy Monster High to było coś nieznanego. prawie nikt nie wiedział co to jest. Jednak mi się spodobał ten potworny świat - inny, niepowtarzalny, trochę infantylny. Pasował do mnie, ja też zawsze byłam ta "dziwna", "upiorna", "infantylna". później o tym zapomniałam. Rok później, w wakacje w telewizji ukazała się reklama pierwszych lalek z serii. I tym sposobem przygarnęłam do stada Ghoulię Yelps, choć tak na prawdę mym niedoścignionym marzeniem była Lagoona. Obecnie, moja kolekcja liczy ponad trzydzieści sztuk. Mam kilka postaci z MH, ale pragnę się skupić na jednej - Amelie Muroame, która jest moją potworną wersją w Straszyceum Monster High c: Jest w wiecznej budowie, ponieważ tak jak ja, wszystkie jej cechy, tak jak moje, są w ciągłej "budowie". Planuję też kilka innych postaci z mojego opowiadania: m.in. Selene Estrella | Flor Petal | Dustine Corpse | Barcia | /Genievieve von Lamp/ | Carmen Fromageouris Każda z powyżej wymienionych postaci ma już zaczęte swoje strony i czekają, aż się zbiorę i opublikuję na Wikię :v Tworzę też własne serie i linie lalek, m.in. Orchard - World of Chaos, On the trail of The Mummy (tu dziewczyny wybierają się do Egiptu i przypadkiem zmieniają się w mumie). Planuję także kilka innych serii, np. World of Fairies (w tej serii upiorki w dziwny sposób trafiają do Linphei. Magicznej krainy wróżek. Każda z dziewczyn zmienia się we wróżkę. Projekt wystartuje od razu po premierze mumijnego filmu.) oraz najbliższy (i zarazem mój ulubiony i oczekiwany) - The Crystalling. Amelie i jej straszyciółki udają się do Kryształowego Imperium na krystalizację córki jej kuzyna. takie "chrzciny". Jednak mała nie potrafi kontrolować swoich zaklęć, przez co przypadkiem budzi do życia złe moce. Dziewczyny po krystalizacji mają kryształowe ciało i muszą walczyć ze złem jako następne pokolenie Kryształowych Klejnotów. Jednak Amelie grozi największe niebezpieczeństwo i aby mogła odzyskać siły do życia, upiorki zostają rozesłane po różnych planetach, na których muszą szukać swoich kryształów. Zgłoszone postacie to: Amelie Muroame (kwarc różany), San-Hee Yumeha (ametyst), Cloudia di Angelo (szafir), Sandra Nadolna (bloodstone), Ame Trine, Moss Agate, Onyx the Red. Oprócz Monster High, interesują mnie także inne rzeczy. Moje ulubione seriale to: Soy Luna, Monster High i Ever After High, Gravity Falls, Lolirock, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Once Upon a Time oraz wiele, wiele innych. W dodatku, jestem kociarą. Kocham, po prostu kocham koty. Sama jednego posiadam (pozdrosy dla Boniego ♥). Nie ukrywam, koty to są moje ulubione zwierzęta. Oprócz nich lubię narwale, jelenie i pandy małe c: Niektórzy z Was mogą wiedzieć, że interesuję się demonologią. Owszem, bardzo lubię tematy demonów, potworów i wierzeń na ich temat. Mam nadzieję, że będę mogła Wam jakoś pomóc c: Pozdrawiam, Amelie ♥